What Happens Next
by Pappadogg
Summary: How Harry, Ron, Hermione and their friends make the Wizarding World a better place
1. Chapter 1

The sun was streaming through a crack in the curtains across the room directly into the eyes of the young man laying in the bed squeezed in corner of the attic room he was sleeping in causing him to curse at the brightness. Putting his hand over his eyes as he reached for his glasses, Harry Potter slowly sat up on the bed rubbing his face before putting on his glasses to look over at his snoring best friend sprawled across the other bed in the room. Shaking his head with a snort of laughter at his friend he stood up to stretch still slightly sore muscles from the injuries he had received at the Battle of Hogwarts more than two weeks ago. After he would be able to move without stiffness he reached into the bag at the foot of his bed to pull out a set of comfortable clothes to wear for the day he could relax in, something he hadn't been able to do for awhile, yesterday having been the day of the last funeral of everyone who had died at the battle that had ended the war with Voldermort and the Death Eaters under his command. Harry had made it his mission to attend as many of the funerals as he could to honor the ones who had gave their lives in the battle that ended the war. Though the two hardest to get through were the ones for Fred Weasley and the joint funeral of Remus and Tonks Lupin.

As he got dressed Harry thought back to the few moments after he defeated Voldermort when the world seemed to stand still and he swore he actually saw a black robed figure appear to take the ragged, torn soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle. As he watched the figure collect the raging soul the figure turn to him and gave him a slight nod of thanks before he heard it say in a voice that chilled his heart but at the same time filled him with peace "You are a worthy heir to one of my Hallows. You have my thanks for stopping this one who was trying to cheat his way out meeting me. Though I am Death, it is my wish that I don't see you for a long time until when it is your proper time. Farewell." it said before turning and gliding away as it faded from his sight.

It was only as Ginny crashed into his side hugging him with all her strength that he broke from the trance he was in. Before he could ask her if she had seen the robed figure she had pulled his face down to kiss him causing him to think only of the fact he had the girl he loved in his arms. After Ginny and him had came up for air after their kiss they were surrounded by her family and everyone else that had just seen him defeat the darkest Wizard of their time.

Harry also remembered how he and Ginny had decided to wait to officially get back together till after the funerals for the fallen of the battle, when they could both sit down to talk and hopefully clear the air so that they could start from a solid basis, cause Harry had no doubt that Ginny was the woman he wanted to marry and spend his life with. With that thought he got to his feet to head downstairs to the kitchen in the Weasley's home the Burrow. He was hoping to find Molly and Arthur Weasley both down there so he could talk to them about his intentions for their daughter and hoped that they approved.

As he reached the ground floor and entered the kitchen, he found he was in luck as only Molly and Arthur were in the room. As he sat down at the table Mrs Weasley brought over a cup of tea for him, which he thanked her for before catching her hand and asking her to sit down so that he could talk to both of them. As Molly sat down beside her husband, Arthur put down the copy of the Daily Prophet he was reading both of them turning their attention to the young man who was looking seriously at them, seemlily gathering his courage.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley, the reason I want to speak with you is to discuss Ginny and I. I know that you know we had dated for part of sixth year and the summer after that. You also know that broke up with her shortly before Bill and Fleur's wedding. The reason for that was that Ron, Hermione and I all knew that we would be leaving to complete the quest given to me by Dumbledore before his death. I tried to go by myself but those two stubbornly refused to let me. Not that I'm not glad they went with me. I would've never been able to do what we had to do without them. Hell if I had went alone I'd probably be dead or a prisoner right now and Voldermort would still be out there killing people and making life miserable for everyone." he rambled to the two people he considered the closest he had to parents.

Molly was crying freely at seeing the young man she considered a son already, who had been through so much already in his young life, in so much pain. She went to rise so she could comfort him when Arthur put a hand on her arm, slowly shaking his head. Arthur could tell that Harry wasn't done and if they broke the spell he was under that the young man would once again bury it deep within himself and let the guilt of his actions fester till it poisoned his mind.

Not seeing the interplay between husband and wife, Harry stared off into space as he continued to talk, "He is really gone isn't he. Dead and never coming back. I know that, I saw Death come and take his soul. He and his followers killed so many people, most who had never did anything wrong except live their lives or not be born the right way in Voldermort's view of the world. But I killed him in the end didn't I? Oh my God, I killed someone! Even if he was an evil bastard, I still took his life. Does that make me no better than him? And all those people that died at the Battle of Hogwarts? If I had figured it out sooner could I've spared them from dying? Or if I had drew them away after finding the diadem, maybe Remus, Tonks and Fred would still be alive. How can you even stand to be around me, let alone have me in your house? I'm the reason that you lost a son! What right do I have to ask for permission to date your daughter properly, with the intention of one day marrying her!?" he finished yelling loudly, beating his hands to his head.

As Harry broke down in front of them, Arthur released the hold on Molly's arm, who was across the room in flash. To the surprise of her husband instead of wrapping Harry in the hug he thought she would, Molly slapped Harry across the face, bring the young man out of the horrors of his guilt and grief, before grabbing him into a tight hug as she stroked his hair while he continued to cry on her shoulder.

As his wife held Harry to her Arthur climbed to his feet to move down to sit next to them. As he sat he gave his wife a questioning look, which Molly instantly knew what he wanted to know, "I slapped him because when I looked into his eyes I could see his mind shutting down and starting to eat itself. Even if I never became a Healer, I still remember the lessons and signs of traumatic shock. With all the pressure Harry has been under with everything that happened to him in the last seven years and especially the last year, it is no surprise to me he finally cracked when it suddenly disappeared. With the aftermath of the battle and forcing himself to attend all the funerals for the people who died I'm guessing that he has been piling the blame on himself till it was weighing him down with tremendous survivor's guilt. He has such a noble heart that he feels every loss personally and blames himself for everyone who lost their lives." Arthur nodded his head at his wife's words as he reached out to place a hand on the young man's shoulder to comfort him. As his hand made contact with Harry's shoulder suddenly Harry ripped himself away from Molly and Arthur's comforting of him, pacing around the room at a frantic pace, mumbling to himself about how he wasn't worth their comfort, working himself up into a state of panic and agitation causing his magic to start flaring out of him like a young child producing accidental magic, making the kettle launch across the room and the water in the sink to start swirling into a whirlpool. As they dodged the kettle flying across the room, Arthur and Molly were surprised when they both were pulled to their feet and dragged out of the room. When they were able to recover their senses they saw that Ron had grabbed his father while Hermione had grabbed Molly to move them to safety.

"Bloody hell, what's going on down here? First I wake up to hearing my best friend shouting and then I get down here to find the kitchen a warzone. What happened?" asked Ron as he watched his best friend losing it in their kitchen.

Before his parents could answer the redheaded form of his sister Ginny came flying down the stairs passing them only to stop at the doorway to the kitchen as she watched the man she loved lose his shit. Looking over her shoulder with a determined look Ginny slowly walked into the kitchen towards Harry. As they watched, afraid she would be hurt but unable to get to her to stop her due to now raging storm of utensils flying around the room, they were amazed to see that it was as there was a calm bubble of stillness around her as she moved towards Harry. Once she reached him she engulfed him in a hug and buried her head in his neck bringing his pacing to a stop. Suddenly as though switched off the magic that was animating the room of kitchenware stopped and everything dropped to the floor, leaving Harry and Ginny standing in a clear space of about three feet around them.

Cautiously moving towards the embracing couple, Arthur, Molly, Ron and Hermione heard Harry as they got closer asking "How can you stand to be near me when I hurt you so badly? I'm nothing but poison to be around. People get near me and get hurt or die. I'm not worth your love. Please let me get away before you get hurt too. You are the best thing to happen to me besides your family. I've already hurt them by getting Fred killed. Please let me get away before I bring more harm to you and them." he was crying into Ginny's hair.

As they watched the couple, Ginny leaned back to look Harry in the eye before slapping him across the face hard enough to turn his head to the side before she spoke "Don't you dare sully Fred's memory by blaming yourself for his death. He went into that battle of his own freewill and died honorably there. Also all those deaths are not your fault, they're the fault of that evil bastard Voldermort and his Death Eaters. You did everything you could possibly do, as soon as you could. As for hurting me, yes it hurt when you broke up with me but I understood why you did it. If Voldermort or one of his followers found out we were dating they would have used me against you. My heart ached with your absence but I knew if we got through everything that we could be together again. At times I could swear I could feel your love embrace me at night and it gave me hope. Now your need to let this guilt you feel go and lay the blame where actually deserves to be, squarely on the shoulders of Voldermort and his followers." She followed her speech with a searing kiss that seemed to push the black cloud from his body as they could physically see Harry relax as the stress of the guilt he felt left him.

"Is it just me or does it seem like the two of them are glowing slightly?" asked Hermione as Harry and Ginny stood together in the aftermath of Harry's magical chaos.

Suddenly Molly's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped out loud, "Oh sweet Merlin! They are soul bonded. No wonder Harry and Ginny were so drawn to each other. It also explains why he seemed to be falling further and further into despair. Once a soulbond is started with one's soulmate they can't be far away from each other. Last year before you all left I'm guessing that the bond wasn't formed enough to notice but once they were back together at Hogwarts the bond snapped together and since then they have been ignoring it to get through aftermath of the war."

"What happened in here? Mr and Mrs Weasley were we attacked? Is everything ok? Ron? Hermione? When did you get here? Ginny? What is going on?" a suddenly more aware Harry asked as he looked around the kitchen.

"Son, what is the last thing you remember?" asked Arthur as he stepped closer to Harry and Ginny.

Harry looked at the older man as he answered "I had asked you and Mrs Weasley to sit down to talk. After that its like there is black haze in my memory. It was like there was a black hole in my mind sucking further and further down when suddenly there was a bright warm light that blew it all away. It was like instantly everything was the way it was suppose to be, like everything back in its proper place. What happened in here though?"

"You did mate. Me and Hermione had to pull Mum and Dad out of the way of what was happening. You were standing in middle of the kitchen with everything in there flying around in what looked like a storm of accidental magic. What I can't figure out is how Ginny was able to walk through it like nothing was going on." replied Ron.

"Probably because Harry's magic recognized that she was the other half of his soul and wouldn't ever hurt her." answered Hermione, a bit of jealously on her face at the deep connection Harry and Ginny seemed to have.

Molly looked at the young woman she knew would one day be another daughter saying "Hermione dear, you can wipe the jealously off your face. Only someone with a soulbond of their own can see the soulbond of another. Ron and your's is just starting out but it is there. Remember that Harry and Ginny got together before you and Ron did so their's is more progressed. Also they have been separated for close to a year and recently been reunited with each other. The bond is reacting to them being back together." her comments causing Ron and Hermione to lock eyes. "Soulbonding is very rare. Arthur and I have it as do Bill and Fleur. It is extremely rare for so many soulbonds to happen in the same family. Of course we've never been one to do things normally have we?" she continued with a laugh.

"Uh guys, could we possibly sit down and talk about all of this? I think you're confusing Harry more and more. I'm also feeling like I'm missing some of the information you are talking about." asked Ginny as Harry stood holding her with a very confused look on his face.

Molly nodded her head and motioned for everyone to step out of the kitchen. After everyone had moved out of her way Molly waved her wand around causing the whole room to quickly right itself back to the state it was in before Harry lost control of his magic. Once everything was back in it proper place the six of them settled back around the kitchen table and Molly used her wand to serve them all a cup of tea before they all got ready to talk.

Harry took a deep breath and looked to Mr and Mrs Weasley and asked "Ok first of all, what exactly happened to me that caused me to lose control of my magic like that? Even as a kid I never lost control like that. It was suddenly like it just burst out of me. And not to make light of it but why do I feel like a giant weight has been lifted off of me?"

Molly looked to her husband to have a silent conversation with their eyes before he nodded for her to take the lead. She turned to look at Harry as she started to talk "As the best I can guess Harry, you succumbed to all the negative emotions you have been harboring in your mind for so long. All the pressure of fighting Voldermort, your resentment at having so much put upon your young shoulders, the guilt your noble heart feels of all the deaths you feel you could or should of prevented and the guilt you also feel from surviving while others didn't. To tell you the truth we've all been surprised that you hadn't snapped sooner. It just goes to show how strong you really are that you lasted until after the war to finally break down."

Harry nodded his head to show he understood what Molly was saying even as he asked "So basically my mind was reinforcing all the negative stuff and building it up over and over again until it finally just broke?" Molly nodded her head in response to his question, causing him to once again ask "Why did I lose control of magic? I've never lost it like that before. It was like my magic exploded out of me. Like I have even more than before. How is that possible?"

Everyone sat there trying to think of a explanation to his question as they all sipped their tea. Of course it was Hermione that came up with a theory first. She turned to Harry saying "Perhaps it's not so much you have more magic so much as you finally have access to all of your magic. What if when Voldermort accidently made you into his last Horcrux your magic protected you by isolating the piece of his soul inside you. It might explain why the scar on your head never seemed to fade. It was where the magic had imprisoned the soul piece. If you look at it now it already looks more faded and healed then in all the time I've known you. As to why you lost control, your body isn't use to handling that amount of magic and hasn't had time to acclimate to it."

"Wow that actually makes the most sense at how I've been feeling since the end of the battle. Like there was a pressure inside of me wanting to escape out of me. So since I released it like that I drained off the excess and my body can readjust to the new magical level I have? That must be why it feels like a weight has been lifted off of me and I feel lighter." replied Harry with a thoughtful look on his face.

Molly and Arthur reached across to pat Harry's hands while Molly went on to say "We're glad you feel better now my boy. We're also glad this happened here where you were among family where we can help you through this. But I think there is something else that is helping to make you feel better. Or I should say someone else." she finished with a nod to his side. Harry looked to the side and saw that Ginny was sitting close to him with her head on his shoulder. It had felt so natural that he hadn't even noticed her there.

He started to try to put some space between them since they hadn't discussed getting back together and because they were in front of her family but before he could Molly stopped him by saying "It's ok Harry. In fact I think you two probably shouldn't be too far from each other for awhile."

Harry got another confused look on his face as he asked "What do you mean? We haven't got back together yet, not that I don't want to. but it almost seems like you are thrusting us together."

Molly took a deep breath as she started to talk "Harry have you ever heard of a soulbond?" Once he shook his head no she continued "A soulbond is when two people in the magical world find and recognize their soulmate. A magical connection starts to form between the couple that strengthens as they fall further in love and lets them balance each other out so that they can become each others strength. It can only be seen by others who have a soulbond of their own such as mine and Arthur's. Yes we can see the bond between you and Ginny. At the moment it is fractured because I'm guessing it had started to form when the two of you were dating but got torn when you broke up with her before you left on your quest for the Horcruxes. But because you both understood that it was necessary your respective magics halted it from growing or feeling the effects of being separated. But once you got near each other at Hogwarts the bond snapped back into place and started to reform again. But because you tried to be noble and wait until after all the funerals to work things out, it is my guess that your bond started to react as though you had rejected each other. So it added to the negative emotions in your mind and built upon them thus when your magic went out of control it did the only thing it could and screamed out for its other half, which explains why Ginny came racing downstairs and was the only one who could approach you in that state. The bond you share recognized her and created a spot of calm where she wouldn't be hurt as she moved toward you. Once she touched you her part of the bond most likely helped to calm your mind and magic so that you could regain control."

"So me and Harry really were made to be together huh? Good thing since I wasn't going to let him go after waiting for a year for him to come back to me." Ginny said as she leaned over to kiss Harry on the cheek. Everyone laughed as Harry's cheeks blushed pink colored. Ginny looked to her mom as she asked "Mom could the bond let someone know when the other person was thinking of them? Because a lot of nights over the last year it would feel as though I was wrapped in a warm feeling and it would make me think of Harry and like he was letting me know he was thinking of me. Does that sound weird?"

Harry quickly turned to look at Ginny before Molly could answer "I spent many nights staring at the Marauder's Map watching the dot with your name on it move around Hogwarts and wish I could just hold you and tell you how much I love you. The only thing that got me though this last year was the hope that you still loved me and that we would have the chance to get back together." he told her as he caressed her face with his hand.

"It seems that even though it was torn, your bond was still strong enough to comfort each other. Now if you would like Arthur and I can preform the recognition ritual that solidifies the bond and blesses it. It makes it so that while you are still connected you don't have to be constant contact so that you don't feel the negative repercussions of being apart. It will also probably fix the state of your bond so that it is repaired to what it is suppose to be." they were informed by Molly.

Harry and Ginny looked into each others eyes before they both nodded yes to Molly and Arthur's offer feeling that they would like nothing more then to solidify the soul bond between them. As they rose to move into the living room where they would have the room to do the ritual Arthur surprised everyone when he turned to Ron and Hermione to say "Would the two of you like to join us and solidify your soul bond too? It would be simple to do two couples as well as just one, right Mollywobbles?"

Hermione gasped in surprise before nodding in a affirmative while Ron's eyes widened in shock as he too nodded yes. Molly smiled in happiness as she lead the four young people into the next room where she had them stand in pairs next to each other with their hands clasped in their partner's hands. They then took out their wands with the tips touching, holding them over the two couples heads as the spoke together " **Benedicat nos bonded ad paria in sua vincula. Ut ambulate in dilectione sicut nos.** " A white golden color glowed around each pairs clasped hands as a feeling of love and peace enveloped them and they could feel one another's love for them. As they locked eyes with their partners both couples leaned in to kiss. Once they did it was like the love they felt met their partner's and multiplied a thousandfold. As they broke their respective kisses they just stared into each others eyes in wonder. Arthur stood watching them in pride as Molly silently cried with joy at two of her children finding the one destined for them.

The moment was completely ruined when the fireplace flared up and George Flooed into the room and asked "Hey Mum! What's for breakfast?" causing Hermione to shriek in fright, Harry and Ron to laugh while Ginny to roll her eyes and Molly to huff with exasperation.

After informing George of what had happened that morning and he had try teasing the couples about it, with Molly slapping him in the back of the head while she told him to behave, everyone sat down to have breakfast. Just as they were finished with the wonderful meal that Molly had made for them an owl landed on the windowsill with a message. Arthur got up to retrieve the message since he recognized it as a Ministry owl and fed it an owl treat before it flew off. After looking at the note he turned back to the table and handed the note to Harry as he said "Here you go. It is addressed to you, Ron and Hermione. Suppose they knew you were all staying here."

Harry opened the note and read it before passing it onto Hermione to read. He turned to Arthur saying "It's a message from Kingsley asking for a meeting in his office. He would like us to meet him there in a hour."

Arthur nodded at the information saying "Well I suppose you all should go get dressed. If you want you can all travel with me when I head into the Ministry and I can help you get through security faster." He was met with three nods at his offer and then the sight of the three young people running up the stairs to get ready. Arthur just chuckled as he sipped his tea while he waited for them to get dressed.

Meanwhile Molly and Ginny were sitting at the other end of the table as they discussed the soulbond and what to except from it. Ginny was telling her mother that even as new as the bond was, she could feel Harry seem to prepare himself inside as though he was getting ready for some kind of battle. Molly told her that was probably how it felt since he had spent the last seven years having to be prepared to face Voldermort at all times. Ginny nodded to her mother as that made the most sense at what she was feeling from Harry.

Soon Ron, Hermione and Harry each made their way back downstairs where Arthur met them in front of the fireplace. Molly and Ginny joined them as George looked on from the kitchen table and kissed their significant others before the four that were leaving took turns using the fireplace to Floo to the Ministry of Magic.

 **AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

Arthur, Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic and moved towards the newly improved security checkpoint. Once they reached the checkpoint the three younger people had their wands checked and badges issued so that they could reach the correct floor without being detained, a new security feature introduced by their temporary Minister of Magic to better control who had access to different parts of the Ministry. Arthur had his badge scanned to check in and was informed he was to accompany the three of them to the Minister's office. With a puzzled look on his face he lead the other three to the elevators to ride to the level of the Minister's office. Once they reached the Minister's level the made their way to his office where they were ushered directly into his office.

As they entered the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt stood to meet them and shake their hands as he said "Hello my friends. I'm glad to see you once again and under happier circumstances. As of this morning I have been confirmed officially as the new Minister of Magic." causing them all to congratulate him on his confirmation. "Thank you. I hope I can now get to work in reversing the damage done to the Ministry during Voldermort's reign of terror. Which leads me to why I asked you all to meet with me in my office. You see if I'm to lead the Wizarding world out of the darkness we recently were in I'm going to need to have people I can trust in positions to do the work that is needed. So in that light Arthur I'm going to ask if you would like to take up the position of Deputy Minster of Magic. I believe I can be a good leader but I have not the experience in politics that you do as a long term member of the Ministry. You know deal with the politicians unlike me who would probably bark at them like the Auror I was." the last statement making everyone chuckle.

"Kingsley, only you would offer me the position directly under the Minster of Magic. I'm guessing you're just wanting me around to be your filter to the rest of the Ministry so that you don't get sacked with in your first week." Arthur said with a grin causing Kingsley to laugh out loud in his deep bass voice.

"Yes that and the fact I believe you and me can shape up the Ministry so that what happened last year never can happen again. It time that we drag the Ministry out of it old way of thinking and into a better version of itself. No more doing things the way we've been doing them because that was the way we've always done them. No, a lot of things are going to change and if I have my way, for the better." replied Kingsley, looking Arthur in the eye to show he meant every word he just said.

Arthur looked Kingsley in the eye for a few moments before he stood up and extended a hand as he said "Well Mr Minister, it looks like you have made me an offer I can't refuse. Just my luck to be offered a job making enough to support my family just about when I don't have hardly anymore kids to support."

After everyone laughed and congratulated Arthur on his new job he left to clean out his old office and move his things to his new one. Before he left he asked the other three that they let him be the one to tell Molly tonight at dinner, to which Harry, Hermione and Ron agreed. Once they were alone again Kingsley turned his attention to the three young people in front of him saying "Now to you three. I know that it's probably not something that you want to talk about, but I'd like to hear what you were up to for the last year. Why exactly you three disappeared and didn't come to the Order or anyone else for help. Why you thought you needed to do it all yourselves?"

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other before they all nodded. Hermione stood up and started to cast the strongest eavesdropping wards she knew while Harry and Ron explained that what they were going to reveal to Kingsley they didn't want to take the chance of anyone hearing. Once she was done Hermione joined her two friends in front of Kingsley where they started to lay out what they had been up to starting from the moment Kingsley had sent the Patronus to Bill and Fleur's wedding up to when they met him in the Room of Requirement for the Battle of Hogwarts leaving nothing out so that he understood that they hadn't been hiding out for nothing. By the end of their story Kingsley's face was looking pale and stunned that they had survived through everything they did. After a few moments to compose himself Kingsley ask some questions into the nature of the Horcruxes and after hearing the details decided to have the Department of Mysteries look into ways to suppress the existence of them. It was also decided by Kingsley and the other three that the horcruxes wouldn't be made part of the public record of how Harry defeated Voldermort. When asked why Harry had gone into the Forbidden Forest it was because since Voldermort had used Harry's blood to resurrect himself, Harry believed that Voldermort couldn't be killed unless the link was snapped by Harry's death. He also hoped to weaken Voldermort by trying to providing the same protection his mother provided him to the fighters at Hogwarts so that they could have the chance to kill Voldermort.

After the discussion of what the three of them had done to bring about the downfall of Voldermort, Kingsley started to talk about what he had actually called them into his office for by saying to Hermione, "Ms Granger it is my pleasure to inform you that the Australian Aurors office has located your parents and are in the process of retrieving them now. They should be here later this afternoon. Is there anything they should know when approaching them? Perhaps a pass phrase to let them know that the Aurors can be trusted and it is safe to return?" he asked know Hermione was smart enough to set up a system to insure her family's safety.

But what she said next surprised him completely when she told him "It might be best if they Stunned them and put them under a sleep charm for transport. I used a very powerful Memory charm combined slightly with the Fidelius Charm so that they wouldn't remember having a daughter and that their names were Wendell and Monica Wilkins. I set it up so that only I could be the one to remove it, so that if something happened to me that they would still be able to live their lives safely. Before you say something about me use magic on my unsuspecting parents you should know that my parents and I discussed everything that I was going to do. My father was formerly in the muggle military and at least understood partially why I had to go with Harry and Ron. He understood that I was already too far involved to run away and that by me modifying their memories and sending them away I would be able to focus on what I needed to and not worry about them too. He convinced my mother by presenting in the light of being like Witness Protection to keep them safe until they could return when there wasn't anymore of a threat to their lives. Please ask the Australians to not try to fix it themselves because I set so pretty nasty counter charms to prevent someone else from messing with their minds in case they were found."

"How bad of counter charms Ms Granger?" asked Kingsley even as he quickly sent a Patronus to the Department of International Magical Cooperation to have them pass along Hermione's instructions on her parents.

"Depends on how forcefully they try to mess with my parents minds. On whether they lose a hand or arm to completely blowing out their magic. I tried to provide as much protection for my parents as I could." she answered with a fierce look on her face.

"Blimey I think I just fell a little more in love with you Hermione. Definitely not a witch to mess with. I've been trying to figure out how to bring up a way to help you go find your parents for you and get them back here to keep them safe. But should of figured you wouldn't have left anything to chance when it came to the safety of your parents. It's a wonder what you see in me when you can do stuff like that." expounded Ron as he shook his head.

"It's for the very reason you just stated, that even though we're only two weeks from the defeat of Voldermort and your family suffered its own lose in the form of your brother Fred that you were thinking of what would make me happy by trying to figure out how to find my parents for me." answered Hermione.

"Well it is hard to mourn Fred when I know he would be the first one to kick my arse if I moped around. Fred would have been the first one to make a stupid joke or pull a prank to make everyone to laugh and smile. That was his and George's whole deal. Bringing light to the darkness around us. Merlin, the man died with a smile on his face, laughing in the face of danger. How can I not honor his memory if I don't do everything in my power to live my life to the fullest in happiness and trying to bring the same happiness to the people I love?" replied a suddenly grown up sounding Ron.

Hermione teared up and rushed Ron to hug him tightly as she buried her head in his neck as she said "You Sir have graduated to the emotional range of a Tablespoon." When Kingsley looked a Harry with a raised eyebrow, Harry mouthed to him "Private joke." making Kingsley nod in acceptance.

After Hermione got herself under control and released Ron, she tried to apologize for what happened but Kingsley held his hand up to stop her saying he understood that emotions were still running high with everything the three of them had been through. "Now I'd like to discuss what you three are planning to do in the future. Will you be returning to school or do you have other plans?"

Hermione was the first to answer "I'd like to return to Hogwarts to take my N.E.W.T.s. I would like to do what I can to make the Wizarding world a better place and I think people would be more likely to take me seriously if I have proof I earned my place when I do what plan to do. I'm warning you now, I'm going to drag the Wizarding world into the modern times even if I have to do it by myself as it kicks and screams the whole way."

Kingsley grinned at Hermione's speech as he said "I have no doubt you will do as you say but you won't have to do it alone. Myself and others will be doing everything in our power to pursue the same goal. Now let me ask do you wish to return to Hogwarts so you may experience your final year or just so that you will be able to take your N.E.W.T.s? Let me propose something I have discussed with Headmistress McGonagall before I ask you three here to meet with me. She is wanting to offer any seventh year from last year who feels that they don't wish to return to Hogwarts but still wishes to take their N.E.W.T.s a chance to do so. The teachers have all agreed to make themselves available to help anyone prepare for the N.E.W.T.s that want any help. She is also willing to welcome any returning students who would like to have a proper final year if they want. This option is only open for certain students who were in their final year and fought in the war. Before you ask, no its not for just you three. There are others who suffered that want their education but can't bring themselves to return to a place where they suffered through so much. It will be on a case by case basis though you three aren't the first we offered it to. Neville Longbottom has already accepted the offer to test out of returning for a final year."

Harry spoke up as Hermione sat beside him mumbling to herself trying to determine what she wanted to do while Ron seemed lost in thought about the fact he wouldn't have to return back to school, "Personally speaking Hogwarts has always been the one place I felt at home, more so then the house I shared with my aunt and uncle, but I don't think I could go back there now. It holds too many negative memories now. What I would like to do is join the Aurors office and do what I can to find the rest of the Death Eaters. Try to bring some peace to our world if I can." Harry said as Ron came out of his thoughts and nodded in agreement with his best friend.

"It's great that is what you want to do since I'm offering any member of Dumbledore's Army who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts automatic acceptance into the Aurors Office. Usually there is rigorous mental, psychological and moral tests you would have to pass to gain acceptance into the Aurors, but having stood strong in the face of what we all had to at Hogwarts I have no reservations about any of the D.A. who would like to join. It goes without saying that you yourself Harry proven beyond any doubt you deserve to be an Auror and are firmly on the side of good. Same goes for you Ron, you stood right by Harry's side all through the fight against Voldermort, except for the small time last year and I'm positive that the Horcrux you were carrying was the reason for that lapse in judgement. Yourself said that as soon as you were away from its influence you regretted your decision. So in my opinion you have more then earned your place there as well. So if you both want I can formerly accept you into the Aurors right now. I will tell that the department is almost gutted and you will probably have to learn on the job until we can contact some of the Aurors who left when Voldermort took over. I have persuaded Gawain Robards to come back as the Head Auror but I'm telling you now Harry he will be working closely with you to train you to be the Head of the office. I'd offer it to you now but I'm sure you would turn me down, wanting to earn the position yourself." explained Kingsley to a shocked Harry and grinning Ron.

"What if I don't want to be the head of the department in the future?" asked Harry after getting over his shock.

"Harry people already look to you as a leader. Also you would probably be the best type of leader, one who wouldn't actively be seeking the position but one who would accept it as the best person for it. It wouldn't be until you and Gawain feel you are ready for the position. Also you would be able to shape the department for the better and modernize it at the same time." replied Kingsley.

Knowing Kingsley was right about people looking to him as a leader and the lure of turning the Aurors office into the type of place it needed to be so that what happened under Voldermort never happened again, Harry accepted his fate and told Kingsley that he agreed to being trained as the next Head Auror. When he saw Ron laughing at him, he said "What are you laughing at? You do you think I'm planning on having trained to be my Deputy Head?" which caused Ron to shut up in surprise while Hermione fell off her chair in laughter at the look on his face.

Hermione get herself under control as Ron accept a position in the Aurors office as well causing Kingsley to turn his attention back to her to hear her decision on what she was going to be doing about returning to Hogwarts. She looked him in the eye and to the surprise of her two best friends who figured she would return for her final year, said "I think I will take you up on the offer to take the N.E.W.T.s without going back. Like Harry I love Hogwarts but I think I may have to give it some time before I can go back. Besides the sooner I pass the N.E.W.T.s the sooner I can work on removing the laws on the books discriminating against everyone but Purebloods and revitalize the Ministry into the properly lawful place it should be."

"Excellent! Now that is all taken care of I just have one more question for you three." causing the three young people to sit up and pay attention wondering what else Kingsley could need to discuss with them. With a serious look on his face, Kingsley looked all three of them in the eye before asking "Would you three like to join me for lunch in Diagon Alley? I'm starving." making them all drop their jaws before laughingly saying yes.

 **THE BURROW (AT THE SAME TIME)**

George watched his father, Harry, Ron, and Hermione leave for the Ministry with some impatience. He wanted to talk to his mother about something that happened last night that he couldn't believe. He wasn't sure if he had lost his mind from grief over his twin's death or if what happened last night had really happened. After a few moments to compose himself he spoke up "Mum? I was wondering if I could talk to you about something? You too Ginny if you want."

Molly looked at her remaining twin son, feeling the twist in her heart over Fred's death she guiltily got every time she looked at George, answering "Of course George, anything you need. Shall I put on the kettle for some tea?" as she and Ginny moved over towards him.

"Uh no that's alright. Actually could we head over to the shop? What I want to discuss with you has something to do with it." he said nervously as he popped up from the chair and headed towards the fireplace where he grabbed some Floo powder and cried out "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" with a manic look on his face.

Molly and Ginny exchanged worried looks as George disappeared into the green flames before rushing over to follow him to his shop. As soon as they arrived inside the shop, they saw George talking to what seemed like thin air. When they heard him say Fred's name Ginny gasped and quickly whispered to her mother "Oh no Mum, I think George might have went barmy. What should we do?"

Before Molly could answer, George turned around with a weak smile, saying "I know it might look like I have lost my mind talking to Fred but please bear with me ok? I promise I'm not crazy. Alright you can come out now. If they can see you, I'll believe you are really here." he finished looking behind him.

As Molly and Ginny watched a white glowing cloud seemed to start forming behind George before it moved forward past him and started to become more solid as it turned into a carbon copy of George. Only this copy had two whole ears and seemed to have tears in its clothes that looked familiar. Once it came to her Molly gasped in surprise before asking in a wavering voice "F-F-Fred? Is that you?"

As Ginny's eyes widened in disbelief, the ghost of Fred Weasley grinned as he answered "Sure is Mum. Ol' George here thought he was going around the bend when I appeared last night. Took me awhile to be able to show myself enough so everyone can see me. The Bloody Baron tried to order me around when he found me at Hogwarts. I just laughed, gave him a rude gesture and set off to find George here. It is a long way coming from Scotland and I'm not afraid to admit I got lost a few times trying to figure out how to get here. Also had to be careful to not show myself to muggles. But I'm here now." he finished, throwing his arms out wide.

George spoke up in relief "You guys see him too? I'm not losing my mind? Oh thank Merlin!"

Ginny looked to her still living brother "Yeah we can see him. Still working on believing though." turning to her now ghostly brother "Fred what are you doing here? Why didn't you pass on?"

"I started to but I could see how much the family was hurting from my death and wanted to come back to help you. Also the bond I have with my twin was too strong to go against. It didn't feel right to pass on without having him at my side. Always figured we'd both go at the same time. Guess I can always go on later if I feel like it. But look at it like this, now we have our own family ghost. Also what better security system for the store then a ghost that never has to sleep. Also I can already imagine the look on people's faces when I pop out of things." Fred finished with a grin.

"Oh yeah that's Fred alright. Only he could come back as a ghost and the first thing he would think of is using it to prank someone." Ginny said with a smile as she accepted her brother had came back.

"Oh Freddy, we missed you so much. I've got to let your father know what has happened!" wailed Molly as she whipped out her wand, shooting off her bear Patronus to find her husband.

A few moments later there was a loud pop outside the shop and Arthur came rushing in, his wand at ready since Molly told him to rush straight to the shop. As soon as he rounded the last shelf hiding them from him he stopped short at the sight of Fred floating there, his wand falling to the floor from suddenly numb fingers. When Fred said "Hiya Dad" Arthur promptly fainted straight to the floor. With a yelled 'Arthur!" Molly rushed forward to check on her husband as both the living and dead twin burst out laughing at their father's reaction while Ginny snorted in laughter at see George smile again even if it was at their father's expense. Almost as soon as Molly reached his side Arthur came awake with a start, looking her in the face as he asked "I didn't imagine it? I really saw a ghost Fred just now? And he said 'Hiya Dad'?"

Before Molly could answer Fred's head emerged from his mother's chest to answer his father's question "No. Yes. Yes. It's really me Dad." the last part said as Molly squawked in protest from the cold sensation of having Fred move through her.

"Merlin's pants Frederick Weasley don't do that!" screeched Molly, making everyone laugh because Fred had made Molly curse just like he would when he was still living.

Arthur laughed as he got over the shock of seeing his son as a ghost before he got up off the floor to hug his fuming wife and kiss the top of her head causing her to huff out her anger and grin. "Well it looks like I'm not the only one with surprising news today. I was going to wait till I got home today but now is good as time as any. Kingsley was confirmed as Minister of Magic this morning." his news greeted with shouts of joy. "And he asked me to be Deputy Minister of Magic." this news greeted with looks of shock before sudden whoops of happiness.

"Of course you would get a position making a enough money to support the family just when we are about done having kids at home to support." Molly mused causing Arthur to start laughing again before he told he said the same thing to Kingsley.

They stood there basking in Arthur's news for awhile when Fred suddenly smiled as he looked out the window "Well speak of the devil, there is the Minister now. With Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Wow those two glow brightly. And what is this glowing line connecting you to a certain Wizarding hero little sister?" he asked with a raised brow.

"You can see the soul bond? Can you see Mum and Dad's?" asked a surprised Ginny.

"Yeah now that I look at them, they are glowing just like Ron and Hermione. Just like the line connecting you and Harry. So you and the messy haired git are soulmates? Awesome I always thought he belonged in our family. Good job in bring him into the fold lil sis. Now if you excuse me I think it's time for a brotherly talk with my sister's boyfriend." he yelled the last part as he zoomed toward the street.

"Oh this is going to be good." barked out George, following his dead twin to watch what was going to happen. The other three exchanged looks before rushing after them.

Harry was listening to Kingsley tell a story about Mad Eye Moody as they walked to a restaurant in Diagon Alley when his senses pricked up. Trusting his instincts he yelled "Ron! Back to back! Hermione protect the Minister!" almost immediately Ron standing behind him with his wand out while Hermione tackled Kingsley to the ground as she cast a strong shield spell around all of them. A red Stunning spell slammed into her shield to Harry's right, causing both him and Ron to fire back their own Stunners which lifted the cloaked figure off its feet and slam into the wall of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, raining down brick dust. As Harry cast _Incarcerous_ to wrap the attacker in ropes when they heard a low moan behind them and a body hit the ground. Whipping around they saw another cloaked figure laying on the ground clutching it head in pain with what looked like a glowing George Weasley above him. It was only when they saw the real George come out of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with Ginny, Molly and Arthur that it clicked in Harry's mind. "Thanks Fred. What did you do to him?" causing Ron and Hermione to jump at the name.

Fred pouted for a second before grinning as he said "Nice to see you soulmate of my sister. You know that feeling you get if you pass through a ghost? Well I just held my hand inside his head, like an ultimate brain freeze. Looks like its quite a shock to the system."

Hermione threw a quick _Incarcerous_ spell at the other attacker as she said "Uh can we talk about the fact that the ghost of Fred is here? And the fact that Harry didn't even blink over the fact he was here? What is going on? And who the hell are these guys?"

Ron helped a grinning Kingsley up off the ground who said "Well if I had any doubts about you being Aurors, there are none now. I'll call the Magical Law Enforcement to come pick up these two and then I say we all go to lunch to catch each other up on what seems like a full morning."


	2. Chapter 2

After Kingsley summoned a couple of Aurors to come pick up the two cloaked figures he lead them back to the Leaky Cauldron so that they could request a private dining room since they had drawn a crowd with the attack and Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Weasleys had been recognized so they couldn't have dinner out in public like they had wanted. Old Tom the owner of the Leaky Cauldron just nodded when Kingsley asked for a private room quickly ushering them up the stairs into a large diningroom that had to be magically expanded because it seemed bigger than the pub it was above. When the door opened next after they all settled around he table Harry was surprised to see Hannah Abbott come through the door to get their orders.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione! Good to see you again. Ginny how are you doing? Mr, Mrs Weasley a pleasure. George you still have a Bill outstanding from the other day. Uh is that a ghost? Of Fred Weasley? Whoa. Holy Sweet Merlin it's the Minister of Magic! I look a fright. Got a gravy stain on my apron." she greeted them each, taking everything in stride till she got to Kingsley.

"Ms Abbott please we fought next to each other at the Battle of Hogwarts. You can call me Kingsley. I assure you I'm still the same man you met then, just with a different job." Kingsley said with a grin.

"What I want to know is why Kingsley gets a bigger response then I did? I only came back from the dead to haunt you guys." asked a grinning Fred.

"Eh I've seen plenty of ghosts at Hogwarts. Use to get bored holed up in the Room of Requirement and talked to all of the ghosts to keep up on what was going on out in the castle. Being on first name basis withe the leader of the Wizarding world isn't an everyday occurrence OK?" shot back Hannah , causing the Weasleys to laugh at the expression on Fred's face.

Harry piped up, saying "So working at the Leaky huh? No offence but I figured with being a war hero from the Battle of Hogwarts you'd have your pick of jobs. Or are you working here before returning next year?"

"Actually me and Neville are going to be taking our N.E.W.T.s at the end of the summer before he joins the Aurors. I'm going to work here and train part time to be a healer. How about you guys? What are your plans?" replied Hannah to Harry as she jotted down everyone's orders as they pointed them out on the menu.

Hermione answered for herself, her best friend and boyfriend by telling Hannah about Harry and Ron joining the Aurors and her taking the N.E.W.T.s so that she could get started on straightening out the laws passed while Voldermort was in charge. Hannah left after that to place their orders leaving the group to tell each other about what had happened just that morning. The conversation didn't stop even when Hannah brought their food to them.

After they all finished eating Kingsley told them he had to get back to the Ministry, promising to send word when Hermione's parents had arrived from Australia and Arthur said he also had to go back so he could get his office organized. George said he was going to the shop in order to try to get it ready to reopen soon while Fred said he'd go with his brother to keep him company. Molly headed home to tidy up the house and shop for dinner so they could celebrate Arthur's promotion.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione stayed sitting at the table trying to figure out what they were going to do for the rest of the day. Before they had discussed anything really a small brown owl came cruising in through an open window and landed on the table in front of Harry. After looking at each other wondering who knew Harry was there, Harry cautiously took the letter off the owl who snatched up a morsel of food and flew off. Holding the letter at arms length in case something come out of the letter he tore open the envelope and when nothing happened, read the letter inside. Once he read it he looked up and said "It's from Hestia Jones. Her and Diggle are bringing my aunt and uncle back from where they were in hiding. She says that my cousin Dudley had her send the note because my uncle Vernon has stated repeatedly that if there is anything of mine still in the house he was going to burn it in a bonfire in the backyard. I-I got to go there before they get back. There is some things that I would like to get. Like the blanket I was wrapped in when I was dropped off with them. My aunt still has it. It was made by my mother." he stood up to head off only to be surprised when the other three stood up and started to follow. "What are you guys doing?" he asked causing Hermione to tsk at him while Ron raised an eyebrow as though to ask if he was really that dense. It was Ginny who answered "You don't really think we would let you go back to that horrible place alone do you? Face it you're stuck with me-I mean us." her slip making Hermione hide a grin behind a hand and Ron to groan.

Harry shook his head while smiling as he said "Thank you. Alright lets go get this done."

 **4 PRIVET DRIVE**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all arrived in the alley of Mrs Figg's house and quickly slipped across the street to enter the house where Harry grew up. Harry used a quiet opening spell to unlock the front door so they could swiftly open the door and get inside without the neighbors seeing them for too long out in the open. Once the door was closed Harry stopped short as he realized he was once more in the house he swore he would never come back to after finally being free of it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, releasing it slowly. He turned to his friends saying "Ron keep watch down here in case my aunt and uncle show up. Ginny, Hermione come with me and lets get done quickly." He turned and flew up the stairs heading first to the room he had stayed in last, shaking his head at the five locks on the door as he entered. It took him a few seconds to realize that the girls had stopped at the doorway.

"Come on it's not that messy. Hermione can you put an Undetectable Extension Charm on this?" he said as he scooped up a forgotten duffel bag out of the corner of the room.

"Harry, why is there five locks on this door?" asked Ginny in a tone that Harry had heard her mother use, one that said that she better hear the truth the first time or there would be hell to pay.

"Uh, so my uncle Vernon could lock me in my room." he said without look her in the eye.

Hermione looked horrified as she asked "Just how often did your uncle lock you in this room? I mean I know you said they treated you badly, but locking you in here? That's beyond the pale!"

"Uh it wasn't so much how many times as how long I was locked in here. He really didn't like my having magic and he tried to hide me away so that he didn't have to think about it." answered Harry knowing the two most important women in his life weren't going to like the whole explanation of the locks.

Both Ginny's and Hermione's eyes snapped back to the door with a mix of horror and anger on their faces. Hermione's gaze narrowed when she noticed a flap at the bottom of the door. "Harry did the Dursleys have a cat or small dog?"

Caught off guard Harry answered "No. My aunt wouldn't dare have something shedding hair all over her clean house. She is kind of OCD about that. Why?"

"Then why is there a bloody pet flap at the bottom of the door!?" she yelled, making Ginny gasp when she noticed after Hermione pointed it out.

"Uh well, you see, umm that's how they gave me my food?" he told them with a wince.

"THEY FED YOU THOUGH THE BLOODY DOOR!? WHY DIDN'T YOU ESCAPE? CLIMB OUT A WINDOW OR SOMETHING?" screeched Ginny, her face flushing with extreme anger.

"Hard to get out of a window when it has bars on it right mate?" replied Ron as he walked up the stairs to see what his sister was yelling about.

"They put **bars** on his windows? Just how evil are these people? They're suppose to be your family!" growled Hermione. She turned to her boyfriend saying "And you knew about this? Why didn't you say something? We could have helped him!"

"I DID SAY SOMETHING!" roared Ron. "You think I wanted to leave my best mate here in this hell hole!? I spoke to Dumbledore about it and he said that Harry had to stay here because of the blood wards. I didn't say anything about it to you two because you would have gotten yourselves in trouble with underage magic and we really didn't want that to happen, especially over the last few years did we? Do you have any idea how much it tore me up to have to know how bad it was for him? If it hadn't been for Voldermort, I would have begged Mum and Dad to take him away from this house long ago."

Hermione got a steely look in her eye and yelled out " _Accio Harry Potter's possessions_!" causing a stream of objects to come flying from around the house, from a small tin soldier to a few pieces of broken mirror to finally a faded blanket that slid out from under a bedroom door, that Hermione directed forcefully into the duffel bag Harry was still holding. She looked at all of them as she said "We are leaving now before I level this house to the ground. Your 'family' better hope we never meet because I don't know what I would do." as she and a fuming Ginny lead their respective boyfriends out of the house, both Ron and Harry knowing it would be better to let them cool off before throwing more fuel on the fire of their anger by saying anything else.

Unfortunately plenty of fuel was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs in the form of a red faced Vernon Dursley. A vein started to stick out of his forehead as his anger rose at the sight of his nephew and started to open his mouth to tear into them for being in his house when Hermione shouted " _Silencio_!" causing no sound to come out. As he stood there pawing at his throat in surprise Harry's aunt Petunia came in the house with a worried look on her face thinking perhaps her husband was having a heart attack. She finally noticed the four people standing on the stairs and got a pinched look on her face when she looked at her nephew as she asked "What have you done to Vernon? And why are you here? I thought we were rid of you and your kind."

Before Harry could say anything Ginny swept her wand out at Vernon and Petunia throwing them back against the wall in her anger as she said through gritted teeth "After what I heard about how you treated Harry when he was growing up here, you're lucky I don't curse you into oblivion. Despite what you monsters did to him, he grew up to be the best person I could ever know. A lesser person wouldn't have been able to survive half of what he has been through without cracking up. For his sake and your's I hope we never see each other ever again because I'm not sure what I would do. The only reason I don't do anything now is because I don't want any bad blood between us when we get married."

They were all startled to hear a voice from the doorway say "You know she is right. We treated Harry like shite when he was here. It was only after he saved me that I started to realize what kind of person he was. He is the best kind. I took time to look at myself while we were in hiding and I didn't like what I saw. I talked with Hestia and Diggle to learn what was really happening and why it involved you. The stories they told me, if even only half of them are true, mean that you have saved us more than we can ever know. And my parents and I just piled it on didn't we? God we were so blind weren't we? Well I for one have had the blinders taken off and I hope I can make it up to you at some point in the future." finished Dudley as he walked past his parents pinned to the wall and sat their luggage on the floor of the hallway.

Harry stared at his cousin for a moment before he nodded his head to acknowledge Dudley's heartfelt speech. Ron and Hermione moved down the stairs to go out the door while Harry placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder and leaned down to her ear to tell her to release his aunt and uncle so that they could leave too. She nodded and released them as she marched out the door just as Hermione released the Silencing charm she had done on Vernon. He soon let everyone know he could speak again when he roared " **OUT! GET OUT! AND TAKE YOUR FILTHY RED HEADED WHORE WITH YOU GOD DAMN BLOODY FREAK!** "

Before Harry or Ginny could recover from the shock of what Vernon had yelled at them, they heard a loud crack of something hitting flesh. Looking back they saw Dudley, who had moved between Harry and his parents, had laid out his father with a fist to the nose. "You know what? I don't think I'll be staying here either. In fact surprise I'm moving in with Hestia Jones. She and I got closer while we were in hiding and fell in love. So bye mother and father, have a nice life being miserable with each other. Oh by the way, the neighbors hate you."

As Petunia wailed for Dudley to come back as he went to grab his bags from the car, Harry looked at a surprised Ron, Hermione and Ginny, the last nodding in answer to his question in his eyes. Harry took three steps up to his cousin and grabbed his arm, Apparating quickly so as to be away from his aunt and uncle as quickly as possible. As they landed on the ground just outside the wards to the Burrow followed by two more pops of sound as Ron and Ginny appeared by side along apparation while Hermione apparated herself. Dudley was on his knees vomiting his lunch up as that had been the first time he had experienced that happening.

Before anyone could say anything Harry held up his hand as he said "I know he was my childhood bully but trust me when I say that I can tell something in him has changed. The old Dudley would have been cheering on his father, reveling in my misery. No I believe he has made a change for the better."

"Thanks Harry." moaned Dudley as he gave him a thumbs up.

"Well lets get in the house and figure out what we're going to do with him until we can get a hold of Hestia for him." said Ron as his stomach growling, causing everyone to laugh.

"Uh about Hestia, please don't call her. I only said that to piss off mom because she couldn't stand her. I think it was cause she was young, pretty, and could use magic is why mom hated her. I knew it would get under mom's skin." Dudley told them as he slowly stood on shaky legs. As he reached his feet he looked at them saying "In actuality I already have a place to go. Well in two days I have a place to go. Your visit just pushed up my leaving. I'm going to join the police force and will be staying in the housing unit there. Once I graduate I'll see about finding my own place and what is so funny?" he explained to the other four, confused when they started to giggle and laugh.

Ron wheezed out "Wow Harry maybe you two really are related!" which just confused Dudley even more.

Hermione took a couple deep breathes getting herself under control as she explained to Dudley why they were laughing "It's just funny that you are going into law enforcement since ever since Harry learned about our version of it he has never wanted to be anything else. Him and Ron both got accepted in the training program for the Aurors today, Aurors being our version of police."

Dudley went wide eyed as he said "Oh. Well I can see the humor in that. I thought it might of been because some stories he had told about how I use to be. But I'm not like that anymore. It's like my eyes were opened when he saved me a few years ago to how I was acting and then blasted full blown open listening to the stories of what was happening out there. Suddenly I wanted to do something to help, make life better for others. That is also how I started to realize just how much my parents were very selfish and despicable people. They pretty much whined the whole time about how having to go into hiding was such an inconvenience to them and how much they were going to be behind in social standing. Yeah that's what is important. Not, oh I don't know, not bloody dying a horrible death." he finished with a scowl on his face.

Harry nodded as he motioned for everyone to start walking towards the Burrow as he talked to Dudley "Well now you understand why I couldn't wait to get away every fall Big D. They had their heads so far in the clouds it was ridiculous. They live in this enclosed bubble and think the things that are important to them are gold when in reality they mean exactly squat. One of these days the real world is going to pop their bubble and they are going to be surprised as hell."

Dudley just nodded with a grin on his face while Ron looked on with a surprised look on his face at the fact Dudley seemed so different from the boy he had met before. Hermione and Ginny had their heads together planning on how they were never letting Harry's aunt and uncle any where near him again. Ginny was telling Hermione that their best bet was informing her mother when they came within sight of the house and heard Dudley gasp out in shock "What in the bloody hell is that? How is it still standing?"

Ron clapped a hand on Dudley 's shoulder saying "That's the Burrow, our house. As to how it stays up, well that would be magic mate." Dudley just shook his head as they got closer to the house, going right up to the backdoor and entering. They barely made it inside when the ghost of Fred came zooming in the kitchen being chased by Molly as he laughed madly. Dudley took one look at Fred and fell over into a faint.

"Well that went better then I thought. Figured Mum would have blasted him back out the door when she found out who he was." Ginny said as they watched Molly fuss over the bump on Dudley's head from him fainting. She immediately broke off chasing ghost Fred, as he was calling himself, who had surprised his mother by appearing in front of her while she was washing laundry to tend to the injured boy on her floor. She only hesitated for a second when she found out who he was but once Harry assured her that he was a changed person she never gave it another thought. What really won her over though was when Ron informed her what Dudley did to his dad when he insulted Ginny. Molly informed Dudley he was welcome at the Burrow whenever he wanted. Poor Dudley just nodded his head and tried to survive the forceful energy of Molly Weasley much to the amusement of everyone else.

When Arthur and George arrived home they were surprised at the visitor they had but quickly accepted him when informed of his change for the better. George even offered Dudley a handshake and an apology of the trick candy the twins had 'accidently' let him eat years back. Dudley waved off the apology say that then old Dudley had deserved the prank at the time. Arthur seemed impressed with the turn around in the young man he had met several times over the course of Harry's life since he met him. Once he found out what had happened with Vernon when they had left their house, Arthur added his own approval to Molly's offer of welcome. They all soon sat down to the meal that Molly prepared for them all and Dudley was vocally impressed with the food, expressing his amazement that Harry wasn't more fattened up if he got to eat like this all the time causing everyone to laugh. After dinner everyone was quite tired and retired early to sleep, with Dudley put up in Bill's old room for the night.

The next morning after a large breakfast made by Molly and Arthur left for his first day as Deputy Minister, Dudley asked Harry and the others if it would be ok if they could take him to a hotel for the day so that he could be near where he would be reporting in at the Police academy. He didn't think it would look well if he arrived puking up his guts from Harry Apparating him. Harry chuckled as he agreed that probably wouldn't go over well as a first impression.

Harry quickly helped grab Dudley's bags and headed with him out past the wards to Apparate to an alley in the middle of London. Dudley was only mildly sick this time and they were able to find a hotel that was close to a tube station that Dudley would be able to use the next morning to arrive at the Police academy on time. The two cousins shook hands and promised to try to keep in touch. Harry left and found a secluded spot to Apparate back to the Burrow.

When he arrived back at the Burrow it was to find a very excited Hermione jumping up and down in the kitchen waving around a piece of paper as a grinning Ron and Ginny looked on. "What's got Hermione so excited?" Harry asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Kingsley just sent word that Hermione's parents are on their way to England as we speak. Most likely she will have her parents back in her life sometime this evening." answered Ron as the young woman he was talking about stopped her jumping to start hugging everyone in sight. After Harry got hugged by Hermione he noticed a large owl approaching the window to the kitchen. He quickly opened the window when it looked like the owl would have smashed through if the window was still closed when it arrived. The owl swooped over Harry's head as it dropped an official looking letter into his hands before it flew back out the window. He flipped it over to see the seal of Gringotts Wizarding Bank in wax on the flap of the envelope causing him to hiss out "Oh Bloody hell."


End file.
